Akatsuki Cronicas
by Peace.Rafael
Summary: Hsitorias relacionadas con Akatsuki así demostrando como es su verdadera vida fuera de todo drama, demostrando de lo que son capaces.


Espero les guste, si es así subiré mas capítulos

Así que disfruten el primero. ^^

Les quiero explicar que en los diferentes capítulos que habrá en unos se les dará mas importancia a otras así que no se enojen si en un capitulo uno no habla mucho.

______________________________________________________________________

Akatsuki en el Cine.

Una tarde de sábado, akatsuki planeaba.... Bueno en realidad no estaba haciendo nada, dentro de la casa

Se apreciaba un una organización muy diferente a la que conocemos.

Hidan: Mierda estoy aburrido si por mí fuera invocaría a Jashin-sama a que matara a alguien seria mas entretenido.

Kakuzu: Ya cállate Hidan, apenas puedo dormir con el escándalo del otro cuarto.

Todos menos kakuzu: ¿El otro cuarto?

Gritos, golpes "lamentos" en la habitación de Deidara

Hidan: Oigan bajen el volumen.-toco la puerta pero seguía el ... tendre que entrar.

Rápido Hidan agarro vuelo, preparado para romper la puerta Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y antes de tocarla, Tobi abrió la puerta.

Tobi: ¿Hola hidan-san que hac...?.- Tarde Hidan ya había chocado en la pared.

Deidara: ¡Vez tobi tu siempre hechas a perder todo!

Tobi: Tobi es bueno, Tobi es bueno...

Deidara: Sal de mi cuarto y no vuelvas a hablar conmigo.- Deidra agarro a Tobi y lo avento afuera de su habitación, Sin antes aventar a hidan

que estaba completamente noqueado.

Kakuzu: Me pregunto porque no uso la pierna en vez, de abalanzarse a la puerta.- Kakuzu se acomodo y volvió a "dormirse" pero antes de alcanzar a Morfeo oyó los sollozos de Tobi.

Tobi Agarrado de las piernas.- Tobi es muy bueno, Todos los quieren ¡Si! siempre lo han querido... Menos Deidara- sempaii "sniff "sniff"

Kisame: Acabaron un relajado para comenzar otro, que buena idea Hidan.- Hidan seguía KO

Tobi: Tobi es bueno, Tobi es bueno.- Esta muy traumado y era normal que tu mejor "amigo" te rechace es algo grave.

Kakuzu: ¿Tobi porque Deidara se peleo contigo?

Tobi: Pues la verdad.- Puso su dedo en la mandíbula-. No recuerdo...

Kisame: ¡Como mierda no recuerdas si paso hace 2 minutos!

Tobi: Oh! Bueno deja forzar mi mente.-Comenzó a ser un esfuerzo para recordar-. Lo tengo !WII¡ Bueno fue algo así...

~~~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~~

POV TOBI:

Yo muy contento despertaba les quise dar un gran saludo a todos.

Tobi: Hola mascara de nuevo a mi cara ¡SIP!

Mascara: ...

Después de eso me pare rápidamente y fui a la cocina mi estomago me pedía comida y ¡no le podía fallar!

Cuando abrí el refrigerador...

~~~~~~~~Corto~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobi: ... .-Empezó a llorar.

Kisame: ¿Que paso?

Tobi: ¡Estaba vació!

Todos con una gotita estilo Anime.

~~~~~~~~~~Fin Corto~~~~~~~~~~

Como tenía mucha hambre fui con Sempaii haber si me prestaba dinero, para la comida cuando entre a su cuarto,

Tenía una pirámide de cartas.

Tobi: WoW! Sempaii ¿que es eso?

Deidara: Mi obra maestra, Huahuhau! Apréciala Tobi.

Tobi: Pero tu arte no son las explosiones o ¡estamos en un mundo paralelo!

Deidara: ¡NO! solo que quise probar esto, ya no estamos haciendo ¡NADA!, ¿y que vienes hacer aquí?

Tobi: Bueno esque ya no hay comida y quisiera saber si me puedes dar...

Deidara: ¿Dinero?.-Tobi asintió feliz-. Muy bien pero solo lo hago porque ando de buenas.

Yo estaba feliz, si sempaii es feliz yo también Tobi es un chico bueno, pero mi felicidad no duro mucho

Esperaba que me diera el dinero, lo suficiente para comprarme algunas frituras ¡Wii! vivan las sabritas.

Cuando resbale con una araña de papel y caí en cima de la Torre de ¡naipes!

Cuando regreso Deidara, se enojo mucho y empezó a insultar a Tobi.

~~~~~~~~~Fin Flash Back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kisame: ¿Eso fue todo?

Tobi: Sip "Sniff".

Kakuzu: Que manera mas tonta de enojarse.- Rió kakuzu

Kisame: Ya no importa, estoy muy aburrido solo quiero ir a algún lugar.- Todos asintieron menos tobi que seguía tirado en el piso.

Konan: ¿Y si vamos al cine?.- a todos les intereso la idea.

Tobi: Wii el cine, así podré reconciliarme con Sempaii.- Fue a tocar la puerta de Deidara-. ¿Sempaii Iremos al cine vienes?

Deidara habré la puerta fuerte azotando a tobi a la pared.

Tobi: Cr..reo que e...s un s...si.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todos estaban fuera de la taquillera, la cola estaba muy larga y pusieron a Tobi en la fila.

Kisame: No olvides Tobi, tienes que comprar 8 boletos para nosotros ¿Ok?.

Tobi: ¡OK!.-Tobi se puso firmes y extendió su mano a la cabeza.

Zetsu: ¿Confías en el?

Zetsu2/Kisame: No...

Itachi: Oye Konan.- Konan volteo a verlo-. Donde demonios esta Pein no vino con nosotros.

Konan: Esta haciendo cosas importantes.

~~~~Akatsuki´s house~~~~~~~

Pain: ¡Hola!, ¿donde están todos?- al no recibir contestacion fue inmediatamente a la sala principal "estaba el televisor apagado nada normal en los miembros".

Volteo a ver la mesa, una carta.

"Para: Pain

De: Yo"

Pain:... Wtf?

"Querido jefecito, el día esta aburrido así que nos fuimos al sine ¡Wii!

Espero que la pase bien solo! Dx ¡Nos vemos a las 10 de la noche bye...

PD: No se como se escribe ¡SINE! ^-^.

Pain: me han traicionado, mis compañeros, mis aliados... Y el amor de mi vida.- Recordando a konan-. ¡NO!... la vida sigue a ver televisión.- Dio un brinco al sofá y prendió el televisor

En el canal 5.

Itachi: Importante... .-Pensó itachi.

Kisame: Bueno vamos mientras un café, Tobi se quedara allí un buen tiempo.

~~~~~~~~Cafe de Loco de konoha~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara: Miren a Tobi... JAJAJ pobrecito.

Kisame: Que malo eres con el.

Deidara: el se lo busco.

Zetsu: Espero que dure hay mucho tiempo parado.

Deidara: "Idea" Horita vengo.- Se para en asombro de todos.

Dei fue a comprar un refresco en algún lado y rápido se lo llevo a Tobi.

Konan: Miren, parece que va hacer las pases.-todos los miraban por la ventana del local.

Tobi: Genial ya avanzo otro.- di un paso grande al lugar del otro ocupante.- ¿Sempaii vienes a visitarme?

Deidara: En realidad te vemos desde hay.- señalo donde estaba el local todos los akatsuki saludaron.

Tobi: ¡Hola amigos!... Sempaii ya me perdonaste.

Deidara: Claro Tobi, ya lo hice.- puse su cara maliciosa.

Tobi: Un refresco ¡WII! tenia mucha sed, Gracias sempaii.

Deidara: Tómalo despacio, disfruta su sabor.- Deidara saco la lengua imitando lo que sentiría tener el liquido en la boca.

Tobi: Sempaii... No soy gay.

Deidara: SHH! calla, eso no es... solo tomate el refresco.

Tobi: ¡Okey!.- Empezó a tomarlo.- Cereza mi favorito.

Deidara regreso a donde estaban los demás miembros y se sentó junto a ellos.

Kisame: Como no estuviste pedimos por ti.

Deidara: No hay problema.

Konan: Que bueno que hicieron los pases.- Konan sonrió.

Deidara: Eh? o.. si si las pases... .-volteo a ver a Tobi que estaba bailando.

Tobi: Tobi es un chico feliz ya que inciso las pases con deidara .-Cantaba y bailaba.

Pain apago el televisor no había nada bueno en la TV.

Pain: Ya entiendo porque se fueron... pero ya que no hay nadie.

Saco una grabadora y puso la canción de bob seger, old time rock and roll.

Just take those old records off the shelf

i'll sit and listen to 'em by myself

today's music aln 't got the same soul

empezó a quitarse la ropa.

i like that old time rock 'n' roll

don't try to take me to a disco

you'll never even get me out on the floor

in ten minutes i'll be late for the door

se abalanzo al sofá y comenzó a "bailar"

i like that old time rock'n' roll

Still like that old time rock'n' roll

that kind of music just soothes the soul

i reminisce about the days of old

with that old time rock 'n' roll

Pain: ¡Hace mucho que no hacia esto!.- Paso su ropa en el arco del triunfo

won't go to hear them play a tango

i'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul

there's only sure way to get me to go

start playing old time rock 'n' roll

call me a relic, call me what you will

say i'm old-fashioned, say i'm over the hill

today' music ain't got the same soul

i like that old time rock 'n' roll

Pain: ¡Le subiré a todo el volumen!

¡¡¡still like that old time rock'n' roll

that kind of music just soothes the soul

i reminisce about the days of old

with that old time rock 'n' roll!!!

Tobi tenia la sensación de algo no andaba bien y como no hacerlo si tenia la vejiga llena.

Tobi: A tobi le duele, tiene que hacer ¡PIPI!.- Pero antes de ir corriendo al baño recordó a kisame.

"Kisame: Tobi tu estarás aquí, hasta conseguir los boletos ¿ok?"

"Tobi: Ok"

Tobi: Lo haré kisame-san, cumpliré tu petición, aunque duela AHH!- Tobi de lejos parecia que estaba bailando, pero de una forma muy rara.

~~~~~~~~~cafe~~~~~~~~

Konan: Miren a Tobi, ¿que le pasara?.

Deidara: Lo llama el baile "Pi-Pi".- se mofo mientras su plan daba resultado.

Konan: ....

~~~~~~~~fila~~~~~~~~~

Niño: Mira mama, como baila el señor.- la gente le aplaudía.

Tobi: Ya casi llego, solo faltan... 10 personas AHH!

Konan: Tranquilo Tobi, ya estamos aquí, puedes ir al baño.

Tobi: Gracias konan-chan ¡wii!.- volteando a los lados-. ¿y sempaii?

Konan: Créeme no te gustara saberlo.

~~~~~cafe~~~~~~~~~

Hay se hayaba un Deidara golpeado y la cara en el cafe caliente.

~~~~fila~~~~~~~~~~

Tobi: ¡Sempaii!

Konan: Mejor ve al baño Tobi...

Tobi: Muy bien, pero creo... que ya no sera necesario.

Todos vieron un charco de agua abajo de Tobi.

Zetsu: ¡Que cerdo eres!

Itachi: Pff... Mejor ya compren los boletos.

~~~en la taquilla~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobi: ¿Podemos escojer la pelicula que queremos ver?

Vendedor: Si señor

Tobi: ¡Cual vemos?.- Preguntandole a sus compañeros

Volteo a verlos pero ellos no le prestaron atencion.

Konan: Tobi escoje esa...

Tobi: ¡WII! OK...

~~Entrando a la sala~~~~~

Hidan: ¿y cual escojieron si se puede saber?

Tobi: Lagrimas de pasion, que bueno es tobi.

Kakuzu: ¡¿Que mierda es eso?!

Kisame: Mas cursi no pudiste escojer, ¡hubieras escojido la de pescador!

Todos voltearon a ver a kisame.

Konan: No lloren y entren mejor.

Itachi: tu fuiste, corrumpiste a Tobi.

Konan: ¡No es cierto!, me pidio mi opinion y se la dije.

Tobi: Te la pedi...?.-Konan le tapo rapido la boca.

Hidan: Y de que se trata.- Resignados.

Konan: Es una comedia romantica.

Itachi: ¡Que aburrido eso no sirve!

Konan: Dejenme escojer una vez, ustedes siempre quieren ver "Ninjas del espacio 3"

Kisame con la cachucha de aquella pelicula: Ahh!...

Todos se sentaron en sus lugares esperando la pelicula esa, todos estaba aburridos solo Tobi se mantenia feliz moviendo sus piernas

y Konan esperaba anciosa la pelicula.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pain~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pain saco la guitarra y la toco a todo lo que podia, era un ruido insoportable, pero siendo el adoraba eso.

Despues de tanto tiempo usandola, comenzo a darle hambre.

Pain: Uff... .-Agotado-. Mucha musica en poco tiempo, espero que los demas salgan seguido menos tu konan.- sonrojado

Bajo la guiatarra eh instintivamente camio a la cocina, habrio el refrigerador.... Vacio.

Pain: ... ¡nadie compro comida!.- se escuchaba el Eco en toda la casa.

Pain: Mierda ya no estara abierto la pizzeria, tendre que ir a comprarla yo mismo....

Se puso su capa, y fue rapido a cualquier tienda donde vendieran alguna aliemto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Deidara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara: ¿Mierda que paso?.- Recordo como estaba siendo golpeado por su compañera.

Deidara: Maldito Tobi me las pagaras.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobi: Auu.. ¡Siento que sempaii me insulta!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Deidara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+

Deidara: Ellos estan ahora en el cine, ¡mierda no me despertaron!

Señor: Aqui esta la cuenta.

Deidara: ¿Que cuenta?

Señor: Los demas me dijeron que cuando desperara usted hiba a pagar...

Deidara: Eso dijeron.- Volteo estilo Aro-.

Señor: Si, ahore me debe 2000 yenes.

Deidara: ¿¡Que!?.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Itachi: "Sniff" "Sniff".

Kisame: ¿Estas llorando? "sniff"

Itachi: ¡No! "sniff"

Hidan: ¿Quieres un papel? "sniff".-preguntandole a Itachi.

Itachi: Estabien.- rompiendo en llanto-. ¿quien te los dio?

Hidan: Konan "sniff".

Voltearon a verla, ¡estaba dormida! pero al parecer Tobi ya no estaba con ella ¿donde se habia metido?

volvieron a ver al frente y vieron a Tobi en el escenario.

Tobi: No Daichi-san, No la dejes ¡ella te ama!.-Cayo en el piso frente a la pelicula sollozando.

Zetsu bajo rapidamente a traerlo.

Zetsu: No llores... se hombre

Zetsu2: Callate "sniff"

Zetsu: No te decia a ti... ahora vente Tobi estas estorbando a los demas.

Tobi: No puedo, mis lagrimas no me dejan ver el camino de regreso ¡"SNIFF"!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~+Deidara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+

Deidara: ¡grrr!... ¡Tendre que lavar todos estos platos!

Deidara: Maldito el dia, cuando conoci a Tobi.

~~~~~~~~~FASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kinder:

Todos los niños andaban corriendo en el jardin

Un niño peculiar con una mascara Anaranjada, jugaba solo en la arena

miraba la puerta viendo a su nuevo compañero.

Deidara: Mama yo no quiero entrar aquí, quiero hacer arte.

DeiMAMA: Hijo si quieres ser pintor debes estudiar.

Deidara: Quiero explotar cosas no ser pintor

DeiPAPA: Hay... hijo estas pasando en una edad dificil aun no sabes que quieres ser...

DeiMAMA: Mejor dale un beso a tu mama.- poniendo la mejilla donde la podia alcanzar.

Deidara: Ok "muack" Adios.- se despidio de ellos a lo lejos.

Ya adentro del salon de clases estaban todos los alumnos haciendo figuras de plastilina.

Tobi: Hola Niño nuevo me llamo Tobi.

Deidara: ¿Tobi es un nombre?

Tobi: Bueno en realidad me llamo [T]EODORO [O]LBERTO [B]ENECIANO [I]GNACIO.

Pero abreviado me llamo Tobi ¡WII!.

Deidara: Oh! ok... .- seguia moldeando plastilina.

Tobi: ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Deidara: No gracias.

Tobi: Andale

Deidara: No gracias...

Tobi: ¿Porfavor si?

Deidara: ¡YA DIJE QUE NO QUIERO JUGAR CONTIGO!

Maestra: Deidara esta castigado por levantar la voz a su compañero pidale disculpas.

Deidara: Si maestra... .- voltea ver a tobi-. Perdon... Grr

Tobi: Oh! Gracias! ¡wii!, ¿Pero despues jugamos?

Deidara: ...!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara: Siempre me ha metido en problemas AHH!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pain~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trajo lo escencial bueno el creia eso...

Pain: Así si hare un sandwich, Pescado, Pan y queso.

Comenzo a llover muy fuerte, lo que hiso que fuera corriendo hasta su casa

Pain: HAUHUA! lluvia has sido fuerte, pero no puedes contra tu dios.- busco en sus bolsillos la llave "gotita estilo anime"-. ¿Donde estan?

Pain: ¡Mierda las olvide!.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cine~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despues de haber movido a Tobi de la pantalla se sentaron junto a el para vigilarlo, pero para eso tenian que sacrificar la pelicula lso llantos de Tobi eran muy fuertes.

Tobi: Itachi... "sniff"- triste

Itachi: ¿Que pasa?.- secandose las lagrimas-.

Tobi: Daichi volvera con ella ¿verdad?

Itachi: No se.- Tobi empezo sollozar muy fuerte-. SI Tobi se quedara con ella.- Tobi bajo el volumen del sollozo e Itachi suspiro aliviado.

Kakuzu: Yo creo que no regresara.

Tobi: AHHH!!

Itachi: Gracias kakuzu...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Deidara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despues de acabar con la cocina, saldar su deuda mejor dicho y ver que aun no salian sus compañeros fue a ver que podia comprar hay.

(El cine esta dentro de un supermercado)

Entro a una tienda de ropa.

Vendedor: Me gustaría ser tu ropa para poderte abrazar,

y decirte todos los días lo buena que estás MMM...

Deidara Volteo haber quien era el maldito que la confundia de mujer.

Deidara: ¡¿Oiga ustede porque me dice eso?!

Vendedor: Oh! disculpe, pero es que de atras es muy diferente.- Deidara le dio un tick en el ojo.

Vendedor: Pero si quiere que lo vean como un machote, necesitara otra ropa.

Deidara: ¿Otra Ropa?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pain~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+

La lluvia no cesaba y esperab impaciente a los demas para que le abrieran las puerta.

Pain: No quiero vivir entre monos....- se imaginaba un estilo tarzan caminando en la selva.

Pain: ¡No! Tendre que ver la forma en que pueda entrar.- se paro decidido y fue rapidamente con la vecina.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Deidara~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara: Genial, esto si esta bien.

Vendedor: Ahora si, eres un machote.

Deidara: ¿Tu crees?.- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

Vendedor: no lo creo... Lo se ahora ve a conquistar chicas.

Muy emocionado fue caminando, estilo "divo" por todo el mercado, y funcionaba perfectamente.

Chica: ¿Quien sera ese?... Esta muy guapo.

Chica2: Es un bombom.

Chica3: Suerte quien lo tenga.

Deidara: Aja... Así soy yo, ahora Tobi no podra estropearlo.

Tobi: ¡Wii! que sexy Sempaii.- Deidara se sobresalto, tropeso y cayo rueda abajo en las escaleras electricas, pero siendo que las escaleras subian

tardo mucho en caer al suelo.

Tobi: Sempaii ¿estas bien? ¡LO MATE!.

Hidan: No creo, pero apuesto a que debio doler.

Kakuzu: ¡La triplico a que se rompio una costilla!

Tobi fue corriendo hacia su amigo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pain~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toc,Toc,Toc.

Pain: Espero que la vecina este talvez me ayude a abrir la puerta.

???:Diga

Ante el una muchacha de 18 años tez blanca, ojos azules buen cuerpo y extremada belleza nada comprado a la señora amargada que vivia antes.

Pain sonrojado: ¿quien eres?

???:Soy Anna, y tu ¿eres?

Pain: Yo soy el asombroso pain, lider de akatsuki.- sonrio

Anna: Que gracioso jiji.

Pain "Le gusto.... ¡si!": ¿Oye y que le paso a la señora amargada que vivia aquí?

Anna: ¿Mi abuela?

Pain: Si esa señora... era encantadora.... "fiuu".

Anna: Oh! esta de viaje y me pidio que le cuidara la casa, ¿pero dime que se te ofrece?

Pain: Necesito herramientas para abrir mi casa, olvide las llaves.

Anna Oh! ok te ayudare.

Pain: Y si quieres despues cenamos juntos ¿te parece?

Anna: MMM... Muy bien así conocere a los vecinos.

Pain "y los conoceras muy bien": ¡JIJIJIJ!

Anna ¿estas bien?

Pain: NO .- dijo agachado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tobi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobi: Gracias a dios que estas bien Sempaii

Hidan: ¡Tambien a Jashin-sama!

Konan: Bueno es hora de irnos carguen que alguien cargue a Deidara.- todos se hicieron a un lado solo quedaba Tobi.

Tobi: ¡Yo soy el elegido! ¡Wii!.-Cargando a Deidara-. Te contare un cuento mientras regresamos.

Deidara: no... A...yu..den..me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Pain~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anna: Listo ya esta, puedes entrar a tu casa.

Pain: O muchas gracias, ¿ahora que esta abierto quiere cenar?

Anna: Cenar con un chico a solas, no creo.

Pain: Andale no te hare daño "solo que me lo pidas JIJIJ"

Anna: Estabien...

Pain: Deja hago sandwich de pescado.- fue a la cocina sin antes oir el grito de Anna.

Anna: ¡¿Que?! ¿y el queso?

Pain: "¡Es perfecta!" Es cierto, deja los hago pero secate antes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tobi~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobi: Asi caperucita llego con su abuela,¿pero que crees sempaii?

Deidara: ¿Que?.- pregunto cansado

Tobi: No era su abuela era el lobo ¡Dx!

Deidara: WTF?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~pain~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+++

Anna: Oye Pain-kun, hace frio ven por favor.

Pain: Estabien, "Oh!"

Anna estaba semidesnuda en frente de el, no podia creer lo que veia.

Anna: Dejame ser tuya.

Pain: "OH! sii!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Akatsuki.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tobi: y asi mataron al lobo, y vivieron felices para siempre, ¿te gusto sempaii? Wii

Deidara: Eh oido mejores.

Tobi: Pero no hay mejores porque yo lo invente.

Deidara: ... .-Mientras se acordaba como la semana pasada leia caperucita roja, solo falta que le ponga el mismo titulo que obvio seria.

Tobi: Se llama caperucita roja mi cuento.

Deidara: ....!

Konan: Bueno ya llegamos

Entraron a la casa, todo silencioso muy aterrador, solo podían oírse gemidos en el cuarto de pain la cocina estaba comple.... ¡¿GEMIDOS?!

Konan Azoto la puerta de su lider encontrándolo el y a otra...

Konan: ¡¿Que demonios haces?!.- eufórica grito

Pain: Konan no es lo que crees...- Anna volteo a ver quien los distraía-. Bueno en realidad si es pero tiene explicación.

Konan: ¡Y para peor esta usando mi ropa!

Pain: Tenia frió.- mala respuesta

Anna: ¿Quien es la señora Pain-kun?

Konan: "Señora" "Pain-kun".

Hidan: Wow! Esto si es impresionante, para la otra cierra la puerta o pónganse bozales

Anna: Mejor me voy Pain-kun, nos veremos después.- le dio un beso, rápido se vistió y se fue corriendo a su casa.

Kakuzu: Quien era esa mujer.- viendo el estado de su líder-. Oh! ya veo.

Konan: ¡Se supone que eres el lider y debes darnos el ejemplo!

Pain: Solo fue una vez….- Con cara de perrito.

Konan: ….!!

2 Cap: Los padres de Konan

Intentare hacerlo rapido :P


End file.
